Неправильная наследственность
by Faby Richard
Summary: Все мы знаем, кто такие вейлы. Вейлы были магическими существами, с захватывающей внешностью, которые пленяли мужчин одним взглядом. Было бы неплохо иметь такую черту. Вместо этого Гермиона Грейнджер заболела другим. Вместо того, чтобы пленить всех мужчин, она была очарована одним. Она умрет без него. Она уже была в почти постоянной боли.
1. Chapter 1

**ВСЕ ПРАВА НА ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ ИСТОРИИ ПРЕНАДЛЕЖАТ ДЖ.К.РОУЛИНГ; ВСЕ ПРАВА НА СЮЖЕТ ПРЕНАДЛЕЖАТ АВТОРУ** **COLUBRINA** **, ЭТО ПЕРЕВОД ФАНФИКА** **THE** **WRONG** **STRAIN** **-** s/12307855/1/The-Wrong-Strain

 _Приятного прочтения_

-Любопытство погубило кошку, Грейнджер

Гермиона почти отскочила от книги, которую она просматривала. Нарцисса Малфой провела ее в библиотеку для ожидания, привычно насмешливо кривя губы. Она хотела сказать женщине, что эта привычка вероятнее всего создаст морщины, но эта встреча была слишком важна, и она не хотела быть выпровоженной отсюда до того, как у нее появится хотя бы шанс поговорить с Малфоем.

Не то что бы она сильно надеялась. Ее лучшими ожиданиями было то, что он выслушает ее, насмеется вдоволь, и скажет ей, что он отправил бы ей цветы. Потом он укажет ей на дверь, она вернется домой и посмотрит, насколько долго зелья смогут предотвращать неизбежное. Гарри поклялся, что он смог использовать старый учебник Снейпа чтобы сварить лучшее средство, чем то, которое она сможет купить в аптеке, но она уже почувствовала зуд от последствий за плечами. Более хорошее средство заняло бы у нее еще месяц, но это было все.

Она отметила про себя, что это был невероятно теплый день, который заставлял ее розовые мечты опускаться комом в горло, но она знала, что это чистая ложь. Она страшилась этой встречи с момента получения результатов. _Слишком много для Гриффиндорской смелости_ , подумала она, изучая его взглядом. В школе она никогда не задумывалась о том, что он был особенно красив. Слишком угловатый, слишком бледный, слишком значимый. _Но человек красив поступками_ , всегда говорила ей мама, и она соглашалась, особенно когда она столкнулась с такими хулиганами, как Малфой. Была ли это ее кровь, которая заставила его выглядеть привлекательным сейчас, во всех частях проклятия, или он действительно вырос в приятного человека? Она сомневалась, что когда-либо действительно узнает. Все касаемо Малфоя было субъективным сейчас.

-У меня есть проблема, - сказала она.

-Это передала твоя сова, - сказал он и провел ее к креслу, - Это должно быть действительно ужасно для тебя прийти унижаться передо мной. – Она хотела сказать ему, что она не унижается. Она хотела бы сказать ему «отвали!». Она хотела бы взобраться к нему на колени и сидеть там, как кот, позволяя ему гладить ее. _К черту все_.

-Что ты знаешь о вейлах? – спросила девушка

-Магические существа, с захватывающей внешностью, которые пленяют мужчин одним взглядом. – пожал плечами Драко. - А что?

-Это одна из характеристик, да – сказала она. Было бы хорошо иметь такую черту. Она поговорила с Флер на чистоту, и женщина извинялась раз за разом, как будто бы положение Гермионы было каким-то образом ее виной. – Есть и другая.

Драко начал смотреть на нее заинтересовано. Она передала проведенные исследования, и он быстро их просмотрел, его глаза расширились в одной точке. Она засмеялась, когда Драко дошел до конца, она могла почувствовать себя обращенной в красивое, антикварное кресло. Это была длинная пауза и его рот было открылся чтобы сказать ей, что ее ад замерзнет первым, она мечтала, чтобы он не заметил этого. Умирать, должно быть, плохо. Умирать со знанием, что Драко Малфой сможет позлорадствовать по этому поводу, было еще хуже. Наблюдать его злорадствующим – хуже некуда.

-Это, должно быть, шутка – сказал он. Правда, один взгляд на ее сереющее лицо, и он понял, что это не так. – Грейнджер, - сказал он с болью в голосе. Даже жалко. Она не ожидала этого. Каким-то образом это было хуже, чем презрение – Ты, должно быть, неправильно провела исследование.

Она качнула головой. Это тоже была ее первая мысль в тот момент. Это было абсурдно. Зараженный магическим существом и обреченный не жить вечно как вампир, или превращаться в волка как бедный профессор Люпин, но быть зависимым, полностью зависимым от своей пары просто чтобы остаться в живых. Кто-то когда-нибудь слышал о таком? Это было какое-то извращение того, чем была Флер. Вместо того, чтобы пленять мужчин, она была пленена одним. Она истощится. Она засохнет. Она умрет без него. Она уже почти в постоянной боли.

-Я дважды проверила все, - прошептала она, - трижды, - он уставился на нее в ужасе, она пожала плечами

-Это была последняя надежда, - сказала она, - Я знаю, мы не можем… Но я должна была попробовать.

-Конечно, ты должна была, - он сказал слова чисто автоматически, – Я бы сделал точно так же.

-Сейчас я здесь, конечно, я вижу, что мои… Я вижу, что это было опрометчиво, - она встала, чтобы уйти. Она приняла зелье Гарри. Она путешествовала, в то время, когда ушла. _По крайней мере_ , - подумала она с горьким юмором, - _мне не нужно копить на пенсию_.

Она прошла полпути к двери и обнаружила, что он остановил ее путь. Он вырос с времен школы и из худощавого ловца, которого она ненавидела, выглядел теперь более солидно, чем она помнила. Нужда броситься к нему в руки и заплакать была почти непреодолимой, и ей пришлось побороть ее.

-Грейнджер, - сказал он, - Если то, что я почитал, правда, у тебя будет очень короткая жизнь без меня.

-Точно, - сказала она. Девушка хотела обойти его, и он снова преградил ей путь.

-Мы должны как минимум обсудить это за чаем, - сказал он. Она начала смеяться.

-Чай? - спросила она, наконец отдаваясь истерике, которую избегала с того момента, как узнала, что ее беспокоит, - Ты можешь быть еще большим британцем? Я вскоре умру без тебя, и ты думаешь, мы должны выпить чаю?

-Я предпочитаю чай убийству, - сказал он с неуместным спокойствием в голосе, когда он взял ее за локоть и провел к креслу, где она ранее сидела вся на нервах. Прикосновение заставило ее нервы успокоиться и шипы, которые вылезали из-под кожи в течении месяца, наконец погрузились в спокойствие. Она даже не осознавала, насколько они ее беспокоили, до того, как они ушли. Даже ее эмоции успокоились под его прикосновением. Когда он оставил ее, она сразу же почувствовала нехватку и вскинулась против возвращения жужжания и шепота по поводу ее будущего, но они оставались дремлющими.

Он взял колокольчик, достаточно буквально позвонил за чаем, а она наблюдала за ним. Это было совсем не то, чего она ожидала. Она тогда лелеяла надежду, что он сделает чуточку больше, чем просто выставит ее за двери.

Он наполнил ее чашку и предложил ей взять, добавляя кубик сахара щипцами, которые, как она заметила, были серебряными, до того, как вернулся к предмету, который он имел ввиду. Он взглянул на нее поверх ободка чашки и спросил:

-Поттер знает?

-Да – ответила Гермиона.

-Он, должно быть, возненавидел это, - сказал Драко, - Я имею ввиду, неспособность вылечить тебя. – добавил он, когда заметил, как ее глаза сузились. – Он любит спасать людей, - он сделал глоток и, казалось, задумался – Это никогда не было моей фишкой.

-Нет, - сказала она. Он поставил чашку и нахмурился.

-Жаль, что ты не получила черту, которая делает женщин неотразимыми, или в этой версии нет как минимум немного от этого.

У нее нечего было сказать. Она была точно уверена, что он издевается над ней, но до того, как она сформулировала ответ, он добавил что-то, что забрало ее дыхание, - Ну, жить здесь мы не можем. Я имел ввиду, что я в любом случае найду свою собственную квартиру. Я полагаю, что-то место, в котором живешь ты, представляет из себя какого-то рода шалаш, поэтому я даже не буду утруждаться его осмотром, но мамин агент по недвижимости может предложить нам доступный адрес к завтрашнему вечеру, если я дам матери достаточно галеонов.

-Я живу с Гарри, - еле выдавила Гермиона. Она сделала глоток чая и попыталась понять, почему края комнаты белели. Мерлин, он был высокомерным ублюдком. Любое место, которое она ему предложит, будет недостаточно подходящим ему в любом случае.

-В таком случае, определенно, шалаш, - сказал Драко, - Там случайно проститутки в шторах не прячутся?

-Не…. Не думаю? – сказала она и ее слова прозвучали как вопрос. Она не могла поверить, что это случилось. Гарри сказал ей, что Драко не настолько ужасен, чтобы просто позволить ей умереть, но она была уверена, что Гарри просто проецировал свою щедрую натуру на других. Освобождение от боли, освобождение от страха, которые давили на нее, сделало ее пьяной. Она решила отставить чашку до того, как рухнула и очертания комнаты размылись. Когда она пришла в себя, Драко склонился над ней, то кинула раздраженный взгляд на его лицо. Она была достаточно уверена, что он ударил ее, чтобы вернуть в сознание. Галантность, видимо, зашла слишком далеко.

-Это на самом деле нелестно, что ты подумала, что я позволю тебе умереть, - сказал он, - ты была настолько уверена, что позволю, что ты упала в обморок от мысли, что я не полный ублюдок. – он помог ей сесть и она попыталась не вцепиться в его плечи, но она была достаточно уверена, что он заметил оборванное движение, потому что он взял ее за плечо с только слабой гримасой отдалиться, - Я пока не планировал никого убивать, знаешь ли, и я не планировал начать с тебя.

-Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить, - сказала она.

-Возможно, огромным количеством восхитительного секса, - предположил он. Она начала отталкивать его, и он вздохнул и усилил хватку, - Это была шутка, Грейнджер.

Как раз в тот момент, когда она заплакала.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2: Квартира

Гермиона переступила через порог квартиры с более чем небольшим дискомфортом. Швейцар сумел прекрасно провести этот насмешливое отклонение от службы, которое чистокровные любили бросать на нее, и она не смотрела прямо проходя мимо, ведь каждый раз ей хотелось уйти. То, что она была героем войны, все еще не делало ее достаточно хорошей чтобы жить в их изысканных домах. Однако, до того, как она смогла сказать что-то вроде «Наслаждаешься своим обедом без Волан-де-Морта?», Драко подхватил ее под локоть и потянул вверх по ступеням на их этаж

\- Я могу его уволить, - сказал он тихо, придерживая дверь – их дверь – и она вошла в то, что теперь должно было стать ее домом, по крайней мере до того момента, пока она сможет найти способ исцелиться, и стала с открытым ртом.

Место было красивым. Изысканным. Она даже не могла себе представить сколько это должно стоить в месяц. Широкие кирпичи окружали огромные окна, через которые вливался солнечный свет, падая на деревянные полы. Диваны и кресла теснились вокруг стеклянного столика, и маленькая кухня блестела нержавеющей сталью.

-Она…Ее сразу обставили? – спросила девушка, не в силах сформулировать любую другую мысль. Как ему удалось сделать это так быстро? Книжный шкаф стоял вдоль одной стены, пустые полки ждали чтобы их заполнили. Стол стоял возле того, что выглядело как комфортное кресло с лампой для чтения и местом чтобы поставить кружку чая. Девушка сделала еще шаг и увидела коридор, ведущий, как предположила Гермиона, к спальням.

Она надеялась, что как минимум две спальни. Драко наблюдал за ней со снисходительным весельем в глазах.

-Нет, - сказал он, - Я попросил маму сделать что-то современное, она загрузила этим своих людей и они выполнили эту задачу

-Квартира очень милая, - едва вымолвила девушка. Он сказал, что не хочет жить в берлоге. Он не шутил. Она должна перевезти свои книги сюда. Она должна перевезти свои вещи сюда. Даже этот быстрый осмотр с Драко подарил ей больший прилив энергии, чем у нее бывало неделями, хотя она все еще чувствовала это тупое притяжение слабости, которой она подвергалась из-за длительной болезни. Она хотела, чтобы он снова взял ее за руку. Она хотела почувствовать именно эту руку на ее коже, не только на одежде. Она хотела запереться и плакать, что ей это недоступно.

-Ты не понимаешь деньги, не так ли? – спросил он, наблюдая за ней и ее злости от его веселья.

-Я не была бедной, - сказала девушка, уже разозленная его поведением, - Мои родители – стоматологи. У нас была куча денег на балетные уроки и путешествия, и … - он оборвал ее, хмыкнув.

-Это просто деньги, - сказал он, - Я же имею деньги. Это разное

Она могла слышать сочувствие и, осматриваясь, она должна была признать, что он, кажется, прав. Только такие удовольствия, как мотаться по Лондону, рассматривая квартиры, и пытаясь найти подходящую мебель и затем перетаскивать ее вверх по ступеням самостоятельно. Люди, как Малфой, имеют людей, которые заботятся о вещах. Она желала, не в первый раз, что если бы ей нужно было принять эту болезнь, то она бы перенесла это каким-то на Рона, Невила или даже Гарри. Она знала, как находить общий язык с каждым из них. Она любила их всех. Чопорный, любезный Малфой и его деньги-и-снисхождение, и его прекрасная квартира поставили ее в нелегкое положение.

-Деньги, - сказал он, - могут решить почти любую проблему

-Не Волан-де-Морта, - сказал Гермиона

-Нет, - сказал Драко и грациозно кивнул, - Не эту. Не твою тоже, кажется.

Это, подумалось Гермионе, вполне себе правда.

Он взял ее за локоть снова, и она позволила себе такую роскошь только на секунду, после чего она вырвала свою руку из его.

-Тебе не нужно меня тягать. – сказала она.

Он не выглядел обиженным. Разве что еще более развеселился, чем когда она пялилась на апартаменты, как деревенщина.

-Действительно, - сказал он, - Ты презираешь мои прикосновения.

-Я знаю, что ты презираешь мои, - сказала она. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и попыталась казаться более признательной, так как она вспомнила старую пословицу, что благодарность - это вежливое название для обиды.

-Я ценю то, что ты делаешь…

-Я на это надеюсь

-…Но я не хочу тебя беспокоить больше, чем того нужно.

-Ты очень тактична, - сказал он, - Ты также прекрасная причина сбежать от моих родителей, - он без надобности одернул манжеты на рукавах и протянул руку чтобы провести ее, не прикасаясь, вниз по коридору. – Я эгоистично решил занять главную спальню, так что тебе придется обосноваться в этой.

Он открыл дверь в комнату и, хотя она знала, что ожидать стоит чего-то прекрасного, после увиденного, что Нарцисса Малфой смогла сотворить меньше чем за день с жилыми помещениями, вид спальни заставил Гермиону сделать шаг назад, пребывая в шоке.

Ощущение присутствия Малфоя, когда она врезалась в него, было еще одним шоком.

Комната была маленько, но такая же светлая, как и остальная квартира. Тяжелые занавески на каждой стороне окна обещали, что у нее будет возможность спать в темноте, но она также мола подвязать их и читать в обед, если бы ей того захотелось. Кто-то заполнил стену полками, и фотография красного дыма висела на стене.

-Картина не двигается, - сказала девушка, слегка кивая на картину.

-Магглы, - сказал он. Она сделала шаг вперед, так что она могла развернуться и посмотреть на него, удивленная на такое заявление. Он приподнял одну бровь, что, как она знала, означало насмешку.

-Искусство есть искусство, Грейнджер.

-Точно, - сказала она.

-Если мы можем продолжить наш осмотр, - сказал он, - твоя комната дальше по коридору, та дверь ведет в мою комнату – в место, где тебе не рады.

Она кивнула и вернулась в основное помещение чтобы посмотреть, есть ли здесь чего-нибудь выпить. Было. Шкафчики были забиты с большинством продуктов, чаем, и щедрым подбором алкоголя. Ее рука зависла над чайником. Еще было рано и она действительно должна была выпить чаю. Малфой, однако, прошел мимо нее и выудил бутылку Огдена, и сказал

-О, давай обмоем наш новый дом, Грейнджер. Не погрязай так в грязи.

Она позволила ему отмерить ей стакан и взяла его, тщательно наблюдая за тем, чтобы ее пальцы не столкнулись с его.

-За нас, - сказал он, приподнимая стакан, - за самую странную пару магической Британии, - она сделала глоток и позволила огню протечь по языку вниз к горлу.

-Почему ты это делаешь? – спросила она.

-Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я позволил тебе умереть? – засмеялся Малфой и опустился в одно из кресел. Он вытянул ноги, и его прекрасные туфли блеснули на солнце. Почему я просто не могу быть благородным благодетелем, как твои знакомые?

-Потому что ты таковым не являешься? – предположила девушка

-Нет? – он окинул ее взглядом и откинул голову назад. – Вероятно, нет, не являюсь.

Она знала, что должна зависнуть, когда она сказал,

-О, присаживайся, Грейнджер. Это и твоя квартира тоже. Закинь ноги на мебель, пролей пиво на пол, как если бы это заставило чувствовать себя как дома. Но, ради Салазара, не стой, как ребенок, который ждет наказания.

Она не хотела садиться рядом с ним, или, скорее, она жаждала сесть рядом с ним, так что села в узкое кресло и подобрала ноги под себя. Они пили в тишине, которая была ни разговорчивой, ни удобной, до того, как он спросил

-Каково оно – быть Вейлой?

-Плохо, - сказала она. Одно слово, которое вместило в три слога месяцы медленной ужасной боли, изнеможения, и бесконечных походов в больницу Св. Мунго. Она была диковинкой. Такой редкой. Она сделала большую часть исследований самостоятельно, после того как они отправили ее домой с бесконечными зельями и снотворными, которые не работали. Сиротская болезнь, сказал целитель, когда она подтвердила работу Гермионы. Многие люди умирают, потому что без вашего партнера вы умрете, и попытка найти его была бесплодной задачей. Лечения нет, только способы облегчить боль. Целитель почти плакал, когда вердикт подтвердился. Никто не хочет говорить молодой привлекательной женщине, что она умирает.

Затем она прикоснулась к Малфою в магазине и все поняла.

-Нет лечения? – спросил он.

-Они не могли даже диагностировать ее, - сказала Гермиона с отвращением, - я выяснила все самостоятельно.

-И твой партнер – я, - он засмеялся и сделал глоток напитка, - Плохая новость для тебя, Грейнджер.

-М-да, - сказала она. Его лицо искривилось на эту фразу, и осушил остаток его напитка. Могла ли она, невероятно, невозможно, задеть его чувства

Он встал

-Ключи на стойке, - сказал он, - Подумай над моим предложением касаемо швейцара, потому что я не хочу заставить тебя чувствовать себя непрошенной, но сейчас я ухожу. Я полагаю, что ты можешь жить без моего постоянного присутствия?

-Уже…уже лучше. Спасибо, - сказала она

Он прошел рядом с ней и, с улыбкой, которую она не могла прочитать, быстро опустил руку на ее плече. Один палец скользнул по ее коже, и каждый нерв вспыхнул от этого прикосновения. Если она была объята болью месяцами, сейчас она была в том состоянии, которое было противоположным бесконечному, растекающемуся дискомфорту, который не могли искоренить никакие зелья. Контакт кажа к коже был неизмеримо лучше, чем ее рука на ее одежде. Было ли это тем самым парящим эффектом высоты, из-за которого люди принимают наркотики? Что бы она почувствовала, если бы прикоснулась к нему? Что бы она почувствовала, если бы…

-Все будет хорошо, Грейнджер, - сказал он, прерывая ее мысли.

До того, как она смогла что-то сказать, он ушел, и она моргнула несколько раз, как если бы это могло очистить ее голову.

-Ну, - сказала она, как ей казалось, в пустую квартиру, - это было интересно.

Странный звук, раздавшийся из-под дивана был громкий, и девушка поставила свой стакан, опускаясь на колени на пол, чтобы проверить, что это было. Рыжий котенок смотрел на нее в ответ.


End file.
